


More Fun This Way

by treasakamoto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Steamy, Suggested smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasakamoto/pseuds/treasakamoto
Summary: You might hate each other, but where's the fun in that?





	More Fun This Way

Akechi had always found pride in his ability to keep his emotions under complete control. Even when he felt a whirlwind of rage, and wanted nothing more than to take care of Akira Kusuru once and for all- he could maintain a pleasant facade. Nothing could rip off the mask he wore to conceal the darkest and most sinister edges of his true self.  
No one, that is, except for you.  
You drove Akechi to absolute madness. You argued against all of his plans and you ignored all of his orders. Basically, you should have been everything he despised. However, he wasn’t immune to you or the skin-tight catsuit that you donned when entering a palace. Put simply, you were gorgeous, and you knew it. Though you may have been a pain in the ass, you were one of the strongest of the thieves, and one of the smartest too. When it came to strategy, there had been times when your mind had been on parr with Makoto’s.   
From the moment he’d introduced himself to the thieves, you hadn’t trusted him. There was no reason for the distrust, as Akechi was positive he’d covered his tracks, but regardless, you didn’t treat him the way you did the others. With the others, you’d be kind. You’d train with Ryuji, watch art movies with Yusuke, and garden with Haru. But with Akechi, you’d just supply sarcastic comments. It infuriated him to no end, but he was not willing to be the first to yield. Never.

Akechi approaches you as you are on your way out of LeBlanc. He rests a hand gently on your shoulder, and before you can shrug it off, he says, “(Y/N) would you mind stopping by my apartment on the way home? I have something I’d like to speak to you about.”  
You are about to decline, until you see the look that Akira gives you. He has always been serious about team members bonding with each other. “I can spare a couple of minutes, I guess.”  
He smiles. “Ah, I’m so glad.”  
Fifteen minutes later, you are sitting on a barstool in Akechi’s kitchen, as he sets down his bag on the coffee table. You’re tense. He knows you don’t like him, and surely he doesn’t like you either.   
Akechi speaks first. “I wanted to address our current relationship. I believe our inability to work together is affecting the team.”  
“I would agree with that.” You reply.  
“I know my opinions have clashed with those of your group previously, but I am trying to be amiable. It seems as you refuse to do the same, however.”  
“Simple,” you say. “I don’t trust you. I never did. Why would I trust someone who blackmails me?”  
Akechi extends a gloved hand, and brushes your hair off of your neck and shoulders. “I was hoping we could strike some kind of deal to get along? Let me show you why you should trust me.”  
When he presses his lips to your temple, you’re sure your heart has stopped. He’s standing behind you, and he slowly runs his hands down your arms until his fingers interlock with yours.   
“But I hate you,” you say.  
“I don’t think that’s true,” he says, pressing another kiss to your cheekbone. “When did you get so tame, (Y/N)?”  
You pull your hands free and abruptly spin your chair around to face Akechi. He looks so pleased with himself, that you’re torn between slapping him and kissing him. You choose the latter, and yank him closer to you with the tie of his school uniform. He groans in surprise, but quickly kisses you back. He’s lifting you off your seat, and you have no choice but to wrap your legs around his waist as he takes you back to his couch. Your kisses only get more heated. Now he’s pinning you to the couch, still looking pleased with himself- you can’t even bring yourself to be mad at him.   
“You are so infuriating,” you groan.  
Akechi bites at your neck in response, before saying, “Would you want it any other way?”  
You lift up your top, with a smirk. “It’s more fun this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> My last Akechi fanfic was short and sweet...this one is short and sure to disappoint my mom lol. I have a few longer Akechi fics in the works, but please feel free to request fics even if they're not persona!


End file.
